Something in the Way
by sravenvampirefan
Summary: SEQUEL to I See You. Katerina comes home to find herself alone and in a sticky situation. Hook is alone and continues his vengeful vendetta. And suddenly it seems Hook and Katerina have a similar enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The sticky situation

Katerina's Lament 

I've kept this locked inside me,

This yearning that I have,

I wish to search and find thee,

In my heart your hatred jabs.

Your presence still alludes me,

Your suffering never dies,

Your voice was always soothing,

Your lying I despised.

Yet I still search for you,

What else is there to do,

No emotions to think through,

No one left for me to fool.

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Hands, His hands. They were all over her, moving up and down her body. She saw his scruff, yet well-kept face look up at her when she gasped. It was him! She did not know at first, but now there wasn't a shadow of a doubt who it was. She woke when he slipped inside her.

Her dreams were pretty much the same every night. He always came to her just the same as when she was on the ship with him. If only he could see her now. She looked down at her growing belly. It was bigger then usual but seemed to her way too small to house a baby. The doctor told her it would be only a couple of days now.

Her mother had taken her out of school the moment she found out. The rumors surfaced and spread like the plague. But when her mother asked her the truth she could not bare to set the record straight. The story that the police recorded was the one her mother, and several others, assumed was true:

_Two witnesses had confirmed seeing Peter Jenkins push Katerina into a closet at the local high school. Later that same day at around 8 pm a neighbor saw a very obviously drunk version of the same boy make his way into her house. That same night Katerina disappeared. About two months later she returned about two weeks pregnant. Police assumed she was kidnapped by Peter Jenkins, held hostage, and eventually raped and abandoned. Jenkins was never found._

Katerina did not know how to tell her mother what really happened. So she let her believe what she wanted, for she knew if she told the truth she'd be deemed mentally distraught and go straight to the closest mental institution. What irked her the most was the fact that she was pregnant. How would she take care of this baby? She felt alone and scared all the time and as the months flew by she thought more about suicide. But more then that her thoughts kept going back to Pan. That boy was the only reason Hook would not except her love. She wished to kill him even more then she wished for her own demise. But even more then that she wished Hook was with her.

She fell asleep that night to the same dream she had had since she was brought home, but when she awoke she was no longer in the same place she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Premonitions

A/N: Ok, Ok so I took forever. Lots of things happen. But here's the sequel. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Katerina awoke to a bright light shining into her eyes and a searing pain in her nether regions.

"Doctor, she's awake." Said a nurse very close to her. But her eyes were still blurred over so she could not see.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" asked the doctor on the other side of her. She nodded.

"Good, OK, Katerina I'm going to help you sit up and then I'm gonna need you to start pushing." He continued. As he pulled her up her eyesight came back, and she had a deadly contraction.

"Ahhhhhhh! Wha…What?" she asked, as another contraction hit her.

"You're in labor, dear. We need you to breathe and push for us, OK?" replied the nurse. Katerina's eyes widened when a searing pain shot down from her throat to her pelvis. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stopped breathing. A loud beeping noise was the last thing she heard before going unconscious.

**In Neverland**

Sarah flitted around, up hills and through trees all the way to the open pirate cove. There, a few yards in, was Hook's ship. She had been keeping an eye on him ever since Kat had left for she knew that he loved her. He was not doing too well, not that he ever had been, but with her gone it seemed much worse. He spent all hours of the day going after Pan, and after each failure he took to the bottle. He never once mentioned her while he was awake, but while he slept he mumbled much about her. It got so bad that she even considered flying to find Katerina but she didn't.

She looked into Hook's window and saw that he was asleep. This was awkward, because usually around this time, noon, he was up and ready to kill. He lay on top of his bed, fully clothed. He looked…dead. His chest did not rise and fall and he was not talking like he usually would be. Sarah immediately panicked and flew to the front of the ship where she found Mr. Smee.

Smee was busy sweeping the deck when Sarah literally slammed into his ear. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards Hook's cabin door.

"Hey…wha…" he said, confused.

"You're captain's not breathing in there!" screamed Sarah. Smee's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he rushed through the door with Sarah not far behind.

"Captain, Captain!" Smee shook the Captain but nothing happened. He just lay there barely alive. Then without warning his eyes shot and he sat up right. He seemed to be staring a hole through the other side of the room. He looked terrified. Then all of a sudden he screamed, "KATERINA!"

Sarah felt something come over her, a deep sadness. Then all of a sudden everything went black. It was as if the sun was a candle and someone just blew it out. It also grew extremely cold. She wasted no time in flitting out of the room toward the sky. Enough was enough, she would find Katerina.


	3. Chapter 3: New pains, Old grudges

Chapter 3

Hook's POV

I sat in my cabin looking wild-eyed as though I'd seen a ghost. No, it was much worse then that. I had seen her, but she did not look like the same girl I was in love with. Her body had changed slightly, she looked…pregnant! My first thought when I saw her was, 'Is it mine?' If not I would kill whoever the father was. Then I saw her belly slowly begin to shrink. Her face became pale and her vein seemed to float to the surface of her skin, she had stopped breathing. It was like I could feel her dying. I screamed, loud and long in anger and despair.

Smee came running in to aid me. "Now don' fret none cap'n. I'm sure she's fine." He said, all knowingly and set a cold compress on my forehead.

"No…you don't understand, Smee." I said, angrily. "I saw her…watched her stop breathing. SHE'S DYING!"

"You saw her stop breathing, cap'n?" he said, calmly.

"YES, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'VE SAID?" I shouted, straining my hand and hook together to keep myself from ripping his head off.

"I have cap'n." he said. "Funny, for you stopped breathing too."

Third Person POV

Sarah flew through the stratosphere towards the white building she knew Katerina was in. When she reached the window she saw that Katerina had not even begun to start breathing. The doctors were about to pull the plug. Just before the doctor yanked, Katerina's eyes shot open. She gasped for air. That was all Sarah could see, because a flood of doctors and nurses blocked her view.

Katerina woke with a jolt. She gasped for air, throat burning with lack of use. She felt as if she had been drowning and someone had saved her from certain death.

"Katerina, Oh honey!" yelled a voice to the right side of her. It was her mother.

"Mom…what happened?" she whispered, weakly. She didn't know why she was so weak, had she gone into labor? Had she had her baby while unconscious? Now that she thought about it, that didn't sound too bad. But now was not the time to make jokes, for as she looked around her no one was smiling. The tension around her was thick and the silence you could cut with a knife.

"I think I ought to tell her." The doctor on her other side said. Her mother opened her mouth in protest, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"It will be less…emotional." He offered. Her mother nodded in resignation, tears in her eyes. She left along with the nurses and doctors who had come to help. The door shut with a click.

"Katerina, I'm going to run some tests to see if you've stabilized." he smiled at her, not a real smile a broken one. "All right?"

"Stabilized? Why wouldn't I be stabilized?" she asked, confusion branded on her face.

"Lift your arm please. I'm going to take your blood pressure. All right?" she lifted her arm.

"Fine. But please tell me what happened to me!" she almost screamed.

"Katerina… this is hard to explain… Your body, sort of, shut down." He said, solemnly.

"SHUT DOWN. Oh my God! Was I in labor?" she asked, fear stricken.

"The beginnings of it …yes."

"Is the baby okay?" she ventured.

"Katerina, you stopped breathing for about a minute. For some reason your heart continued beating, then you dropped off into a sort of coma. It's a miracle you lived." He explained.

"You didn't answer my question. IS MY BABY OK?" she screamed, a single tear ran down her face.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. You lived…but…your baby did not. She came out pre-maturely, underdeveloped. She came out…dead." He whispered. Katerina stared, wide-eyed, at him. Her lip trembled, she could think to do nothing but scream and she did.

"NO!"

"I'm so sorry." He said, and then left the room.

Katerina gasped out deep heavy sobs. "No, no, no…" Sarah watched from the window small glittery tears appeared in her eyes. She flew to her, landing on her stomach which was now as flat as it had been before the pregnancy.

"Oh, Kat…I'm sorry." She said. Katerina looked at the fairie on her stomach. She knew precisely who it was. She stopped crying abruptly as a sort of blind hatred over took her. 'Why does everything happen to me?' she thought. Am I bad? She could not decipher all she knew was that she was being punished, by who she did not know. She thought of Hook, of his handsome face when he smiled at her. Though rare an occasion it was. He had done this to her, he had taught her to hate.

"Take me back, Sarah." She said, in almost a whisper.

"What? You wish to go back? I don't think you'll make the journey. Not now, but if you wait I will tell Hook of your arrival so he can make ready for you…" she said hurriedly.

Katerina cut her off, "No! You will not tell him I am coming."

"But, why?"

"Because that will spoil the element of surprise." She said, in a dangerous voice Sarah had never heard her use before, or even ever have thought she was capable of. She sounded almost…evil.

"Kat…w…where is this going?" she asked.

"I also require a weapon of some kind, preferably a sword since it is most unfitting for a warrior to die by a gun." She continued ignoring the fairie.

"Die! No, Kat you don't mean…" she stopped, horrified.

"Oh but I do. I'm going to kill him, Sarah. For it is his fault. He took me in, seduced me, made love to me and made me believe that I loved him." She said, tears welling. "It was him that did not love me back yet continued to treat me as some whore. It was he who cast me aside as if I were nothing. It was his fault I was pregnant. He gave me the hope that maybe I would have a piece of him with me all the time. Now I don't even have that. Don't you understand it's all his fault?"

"No, Kat. He did love you. He only did not show it because he thought it made him look weak. And what kind of captain would want to look like that. The only reason he did not show it was because of his revenge. Which, even at this point, he has not taken yet and I am thankful for it. In the end he had to make a choice between killing Pan and disregarding your love to make himself look stronger, or love you and disregard his first vendetta. In the end he chose his first vendetta and who can blame him. You could and I would not disagree as to why, but know now that he has never stopped thinking of you and I do not doubt that he still loves you." She retorted, buzzing around her face.

Katerina stared at Sarah. 'Of course', she thought. 'How could I have been so dumb? Of course he loved me. He'd have never come back to me all those times if he did not. He even told me he did.' The memory of him whispering those words during his climax came floating back to her. "Oh how I was filled with hope, then." She said, more to herself then to Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"He's not who I wish to kill…no." she whispered, a plan forming. "I must go back. Now."

"As long as you don't try to kill him." Said Sarah, wondering why she was protecting the evil captain.

"Why would I?" she said, zombie-like. "I love him."

"Great! I shall take you to him immediately."

"No. Not immediately… first I wish to be taken to the forest." She said.

"But why?"

"I must get myself together first. It's been a long time you know. I will not know what to say. But please do not tell him of my arrival. I wish to surprise him still." She said, continuing the plan in her head.

"All right then. Away we go!" said Sarah. Katerina unhooked herself from the machines and changed into the clothes she had been wearing when she first entered the hospital. Sarah threw the gold dust on them. Together they flew out of the hospital. All the while Katerina thought more about her plan, she was no longer angry at Hook, oh no. she was angry at the initial one who caused her pain in the first place. At the one who caused him pain in the first place. She was going to kill Pan and anyone who got in her way. She owed it to him. After that, maybe he'd love her.

Hook POV

"I stopped breathing." Hook said, blinking in disbelief.

"You sure did cap'n. I wouldn' 'ave known unless the fairie came an' got me." Said Smee, who continued to busy himself with getting the captain comfortable.

"Fairie? Tinkerbell?" he asked, in even more disbelief then before.

"No, no, not her, the other one." Hook stared blankly at him. "You know the one what walks 'round with the only lost girl."

"Ah…" Hook nodded, knowing exactly who it was. "The fairie that helped us kill the boy. Well, where is this fairie?"

"I don' know cap'n. She disappeared after you woke." He explained.

"CAP'N, COME LOOK AT THE SKY!" came a yell from the deck. Hook and Smee jumped up and bolted from the cabin. Hook grabbed his spyglass from the pirate who delivered the report and looked into the sky. He saw a large adult shape float from behind a cloud followed by a small ball of light. But before he could decipher who they were the sunlight caught into the lense blinding him momentarily. By the time he recovered and searched the sky again they were gone.

"Smee…" Hook said.

"Yes, cap'n?"

"Bring me that fairie. Alive." He said, figuring he could get some answers and maybe some information about Katerina. At least he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4: You must choose

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

Katerina and Sarah landed in the middle of a large clearing not too far away from Peter's hide out. 'Good' she thought, 'now how to distract the fairie'. She had thought much of her plan since they left the hospital and came to the conclusion that she needed to get Pan alone and she needed a weapon. The weapon was the first step of the plan, and how she would get Pan alone would come next. Personally, she wished she had some sort of back up, but she knew that the only ones who would help her were the pirates and they were all with Hook. This meant she would have to face him alone.

She was about to commence with distracting the fairie when someone decided to pop up and do it for her. Mina, the only lost girl, landed just behind Sarah.

"There you are, Sarah. I've been looking all over for you." She said. Katerina hid behind a large tree so Mina would not see her. The fewer people that knew she was here the better.

"Hey, Mina. I went to retrieve Katerina." Said Sarah, turning to look at her… "Katerina…Katerina… where are you."

"Did you fall and bump your head. Who's Katerina? Huh? You're supposed to be my fairie." Mina exclaimed. Sarah was about to yell at her but then she remembered that Neverland makes you forget. Then without warning Mina grabbed Sarah trapping her in her hands.

"Mina…wha.." she began, but was cut off.

"Come on Sarah. I gotta show you this new trick me and Peter taught the mermaids." And with that Mina and Sarah left the clearing. Perfect, Katerina thought to herself, they're gone and apparently Mina doesn't remember me, which means that Peter won't either. She stepped out from behind the tree.

"Now to find Pan's little hide-out." She whispered to herself.

Hook's POV

I spent the rest of the day contemplating what had happened to me. It seemed hard to believe that I had stopped breathing as well. But then again I had always been mentally connected to Katerina for some reason. The first time I met her was not the first time I had seen her. As strange as it sounded, I had seen her in a vision before she graced Neverland with her presence. I sighed to myself. It had been hard after she left, although I'd never admit it to anyone. I tried so hard to forget her, figuring Neverland would surely erase my memory of her just like it erased all my other memories. But that sort of luck would never be mine. I was doomed to remember her dark eyes, silky hair, soft skin…and how I let her go.

I finally decided that I had to do something to occupy my mind. I gathered some ship mates together and joined Smee on the island in search for the fairie who seemed to know so much about Katerina. We treaded lightly but only for a few paces when we began to here voices near the lagoon. Creeping up to the clearing, I peaked out from behind the tree and watched. There was the fairie, but she was with that young girl who was always with Pan and they were speaking with a young mermaid.

After a few seconds the mermaid jumped and flipped in the air. The lost girl laughed and clucked back a thanks in the mermaid language and turned to leave. This was our opportunity. I stepped into the clearing.

"Well, Well, Well… who do we have here bullies?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hello, you old codfish. What brings you to this part of the island?" Mina asked, smiling back with the arrogance of Peter Pan himself.

"Oh, the usual. Actually I've come to speak to your fairie." And as I said that my men began to circle around them. "But I think I'll take you too."

I gave my men the signal and immediately Smee grabbed the fairie although she didn't seem like she would put up a fight. The lost girl, on the other hand would. I signaled for my men to grab her before she could crow off to Peter. We made our way back to the ship.

My men tied the lost girl to the main mast; Pan would surely see her from there. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, I thought as I walked with the fairie to my cabin.

Once inside I placed her on the table and said, "Now tell me, fairie, why have you been spying on me."

"For Katerina, and my name is Sarah." She replied, a little exasperated.

"Did Katerina…" I turned away so as not to portray any emotions, I had not said her name aloud since she had been here. "…Ask you to do this?"

"Oh no I just wanted to keep an eye on you just in case something bad happened so I could tell her." She said.

"Why would she care what happens to Hook?" I said, my voice falling into melancholy as I spoke in third person.

"Because she loves you, just as you love her." She replied, hitting her head. "Why did you send her away?"

"I don't know." I really did but I reserved that answer only for myself, and even I didn't want to face it. "But there's nothing I can do about it now, unless you know a way I can leave this cursed island."

"So you would leave if you could and forget your revenge on Pan?" she asked, excitedly.

"Same problem. I cannot forget what he has done to me." I said, angrily.

"Well the question is which do you desire more…love or revenge?" she said, lightly.

"What are you playing at?" I snapped back.

"It's a simple question, would you give up revenge on Pan to see Katerina again?" she said sternly. "This is what you need to think over if you ever want to see her again."

"Do you know a way for me to see her?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"How?" I asked, anxiously.

"By choosing what you want."

"What?" I demanded, angrily.

"You must decide what you want. Pan or Katerina." She said. "Only then will I show you how to find her."

I sat down angrily. How could she ask me to choose? I could not. All I wanted was to see Katerina again. Why did everything have to be so hard? I could not let Pan live, but I wanted Katerina by my side just as much.

"If you cannot decide then you don't deserve her." She said and then flew away.

**The jungle**

(Third Person POV)

Katerina watched Peter from behind a tree. She had eighty-sixed her original plan and decided that she would fool Peter into thinking she was a friend and then find out everything about him, sort of a self employed spy. She resolved to her decision and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Excuse me." she said, innocently.

"Wendy? Is that you?" he asked. She thought it over. He apparently had forgotten her from the last visit, so playing this card seemed almost perfect.

"Peter!" she said, feigning happiness. "Yes it is I. Oh how I've missed you."

"Have you come back to stay?" he asked, excitedly.

"Yes I have. Where are the lost boys?" she asked, convincingly.

"Around. Oh, Wendy there's so much I must show you." Katerina nodded, smiling.

All of a sudden a tiny ball of light appeared before them both and buzzed around Peter's head.

"Mina has been captured by Hook! We must save her!" Said Sarah, hurriedly.

Peter smiled at the prospect of adventure then he looked at Katerina. "Wendy, this is Mina's fairie …Sarah."

Sarah looked at Katerina confused, "Wendy?"

Author's note: I know I've been a big jerk in putting this story on halt for such a long time. So I won't bore you with all the gory details as to why. All I can say is I'm REALLY SORRY! (TIMES A THOUSAND)


End file.
